Your Desitny is My Fate
by Be Obscene
Summary: Effie develops a crush on Katniss but knows she could never act on it. When they need someone to pose as Katniss' lover to better her chances in the games, she can't help but volunteer!
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss shows that she might be a little too much to handle. But there might be someone to show her how to be a woman worth rooting for.**

The 75th Hunger Games were under way. Every year, the Capitol did what they could to up the stakes and get people tuning in. Last year was kind of a slump. Even the ones in charge felt like they had failed, their influence on the people didn't seem to be taking like it had in the past. Something needed to be done, something new. Fears of an uprising were eminent ever since these gladiator like battles started. All districts forced to participate in the mass slaughter for a chance to win.

"What do you think of this one?"

"She's a pretty one isn't she?"

"Yes but she also seems far too bullheaded doesn't she?"

The sponsors for the games were all gathered around a giant flat screen. A young woman, athletic, dark braided hair and pale skin showed her archery skills. Indeed she did seem very promising but one noted a recent incident when she shot an arrow in front of some that were there to see a demonstration, hitting the wall behind them, purposely missing anyone supposedly.

"She might be crazy."

"That's not always a bad thing," an older man said, his ears perking up.

"She's quite curvy as well," said another with delight.

"How old is she even?" A primly dressed woman scoffed.

"She's 18." An underdressed man said, entering the room. Haymitch, Katniss' handler and mentor entered, shuffling into the room, looking like he had just woken up, "Have you made your minds up about her?"

"I just don't think she's someone worth rooting for," the primly dressed woman said with her nose in the air.

"Well what if I told you the next time you see her you won't even think she was the same person?"

"That would take some kind of intervention," she said with a laugh.

They all looked over at the screen again. It showed the Reaping. The choosing from a large glass bowl full of names. District 12, one of the poorest districts was where this would-be warrior hailed from. Effie Trinket, an overly glamorously dressed woman picked a name out of the bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She called out.

"NO!"

A small girl, maybe about 11 was pulled away from the crowd.

"Prim!" The brunette tried to pull the young girl back but the guards stopped her. "I volunteer!" She shouted.

Effie looked quite taken back by this, "Oh, my. We have our first volunteer!"

She was escorted up to the stage for all to see, standing close to Effie. Effie put her hands firmly on her shoulders. "And what may your name be?"

Katniss kept looking straight ahead. The girl, Prim watched her helplessly held back by the armed guards. "...Katniss..."

"And was that girl your sister?"

"...Yes..., " She swallowed hard.

The video clip ended.

"What do you think?" The underdressed man asked.

"Hm," the primly dressed woman thought looking bored.

"I didn't realize how poor she was," a sleazy looking man said. He continued eyeing up the freeze frame of Katniss. "Still would."

"Still would what?" A portly man said, squinting his eyes at the screen. "Oh."

"She does have potential...but she should be more ladylike," said the primly dressed woman.

"Done."

"Yes and she should smile more. She looks too angry."

"And she should have bigger gazongas, Haymitch!" Sleazy man sneered.

"...Done," he said hesitantly.

"Who could possibly change her?"

"Well, it definitely will be a challenge but I happen to know just the person."

* * *

Katniss stood in front of a mirror while two women took her measurements. Effie came up behind her, resting her head on her shoulder. "Well, here we are. You're going to look great! Stupendous!" Her intensity was a little too much for Katniss. Why did she have to get so close? She was also really touchy? Was she on drugs or something? Why was she acting so happy? Was she really this oblivious to what these 'games' were doing? She stared blankly in the mirror at her own stone faced expression in the mirror, a polar opposite to this woman and her caked on face and that wig that towered over her. "We're going to have fun, you and I," she said before pinching both of Katniss' cheeks. She went to grab something, a brush. Katniss' mouth was a gape after she did that.

 _"I swear, I will punch you in the face if you pull that again!"_ Katniss thought to herself.

 **Katniss and Effie will clash a little in the next chapter. Will they find common ground? Please review and check in next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Effie bonds with Katniss but things don't go exactly according to plan. Thanks for reading so far. Don't forget to leave a review, like hearing from you!**

"How are you liking your new position, Ms. Trinket?" A finely dressed man named Horace asked, strolling casually down the long hallway of their quarters. He was a very important man, rich and high ranking, practically Effie's boss for the most part.

"Oh it is such an honor. I will do whatever it takes to serve the Capitol."

"How are you finding Ms. Everdeen? She is a handful, isn't she?"

Effie blanked for a second, thinking of that young woman and their first encounter; not exactly the most talkative one. She was beautiful and quite strong. Effie was biting her bottom lip when Horace was waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

He chuckled and said, "Is she that bad?"

"She...I really want to spend more time with her."

"Oh yes, we have to make sure there won't be anymore problems with her."

* * *

Katniss was sitting in her room, talking to her sister via video phone they provided her.

"Where's Mom? She's taking care of you, right?"

"She...sleeps a lot," Prim hesitated; their mother still wasn't the same after their father passed away, Katniss became the soul provider for their family.

Katniss was tired of her always running from responsibility, "What about Gale? Has he been around?"

"Ah, huh," she said, unable to really smile, still saddened that her sister was now in the games, "Would you do it again if you had the chance?"

Katniss nodded without a second thought. They were interrupted by Effie, she barged in on Katniss, dressed a little stranger than normally. Prim wasn't sure what she was looking at on camera, a clown with a rather absurd bust and a purple dress.

"Katniss?"

Katniss ignored her for a second and turned back to her sister, "We'll talk again soon. Be strong."

The call ended and Katniss gave Effie...well not her complete attention but close. Effie sat next to her on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be giving you your lessons in ettiqutte right now."

"I don't really think I have time to worry about what fork I'm supposed to use when I'm going to be hunted next week."

Effie tried to push those thoughts aside, "Proper manners are important."

"Like how you came into my room without knocking?" Katniss asked, giving Effie a dirty look.

Effie frowned, "Right."

Katniss stood up from the bed for a second. Effie took this time to adjust the discomfort she was no doubt feeling with the corset pushing her breasts up from under that ridiculous getup.

Katniss turned around and saw Effie sitting in a very awkward position with her chest pushed out. "Uh...I guess I'm ready to go," she said giving her a funny look.

"Very well," said Effie smiling and flashing her eyelashes. She led Katniss out of her room and down the long hallway. Katniss was perplexed by her swaying her hips in front of her; she also couldn't help but wonder if it was the dress or if her ass was really that big and wide.

Though she seemed uninterested in everything she was being told, it didn't faze Effie. She had her set a table and place the utensils in the proper order. At one point Effie dropped a fork carelessly and then bent over, ass sticking up in the air at Katniss.

They did wine tasting next. Effie spilled some wine, it dripped down the crack of her impossible cleavage. "Clumsy me," she said with a smile, "Do you mind helping me dab off?"

Katniss lifted an eyebrow. What was this woman's deal? She took a cloth napkin and wiped the red wine off that was only on her giant bust and not anywhere on her dress. Effie could've sworn she caught her smirking a little, maybe having a good time.

Their time was cut short when Katniss was summoned by Haymitch to discuss some things. Effie didn't want to miss anything so she wandered over to Haymitch's room and placed her ear to the door to catch the conversation.

"Why would I want to do that?" Effie heard Katniss say.

"To help better your chances."

"How would forming a fake relationship better my chances?"

"It will make the sponsors happy. They'll want to send you stuff. Useful to help you in the games. It's just how it works."

"...Fine," Katniss sighed.

Effie made a dash back to the fitting area where one of her friends, Jameson was working on Katniss' outfit for her first television appearance. Of course upon seeing Effie he had no interest in what she had to say. "Effie, I think you might be overdoing it."

"What are you talking about? This is how I always am." She slumped down on a stool and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. I don't think Katniss likes me."

"Well I think she's more worried about the games, her family maybe. I don't think she has time to make friends."

Effie paused, "Friends...right."

Jameson didn't like that, "Wait...no. Effie she's only 18 you're...40?"

"28!" Effie exclaimed. "Oh, what can I do?"

"You know the rules. Tributes can't have those kinds of relationships with mentors...also I didn't know you were into women or younger women for that matter. I thought you told me everything."

"Oh, I'm bisexual. And no I'm not just saying that because it would make me look good or get me a higher ranking. Ever since that day I first laid eyes on her I just couldn't get her out of my head."

"I'm sure it will pass."

"Will not. There's got to be something I can do to know for sure she feels the same way."

"Asking her?"

"No! I have to be seductive! I have to be alluring. It's in my nature. I don't even know if she's a boob or ass kind of girl!"

"You don't even know if she likes girls period."

"Oh I have a sixth sense about these things. Only Haymitch is going to find her a romantic interest and it will of course be some boy her age. If only I could confirm her sexuality."

"Maybe you can find out by getting her drunk."

Of course he was only joking about that but it did give Effie an idea.

* * *

Katniss was in her room talking to the boy chosen from her district, Peeta. They both tried making light of their situation.

"You should have seen them, right in my face," Katniss laughed, "She even spilled wine on herself and made me clean her."

"With your mouth?" Peeta joked.

"No way! Not that far! But she definitely has bigger than E cups I swear!"

"Honestly I think that's too big. If they make you get plastic surgery make sure they don't go that insane."

"I think hers were real. From what I could tell."

"Do you think she's like into you?"

"What? Why?" Katniss snorted.

"Why not? I mean I think both women and men would find you attractive."

"Yeah well not everyone especially in our district finds lesbianism all that appealing. Besides I'm sure she's just a little too friendly."

"You should find out."

"By doing what? Asking her? _'Hey, Effie, do you have a lesbian crush on me?_ "

Peeta chuckled at her impression, "Well if you want to be upfront about it." It was obvious to literally everyone that Peeta liked Katniss, he just never had the guts to ask her. "So...you're ok with us being a couple?"

"...if it helps us survive then I'm fine with it."

"Sorry. I know I'm probably not your first choice or anybody's."

"That's not true," Katniss shook her head.

"Oh, Katniss!" A familiar voice shouted.

Katniss closed her eyes, pretending she was somewhere else. "Better go see what she wants," Peeta teased, punching her in the shoulder.

Katniss found Effie in the kitchen, her back turned as she prepared something. Katniss rolled her eyes. "More etiquette?"

Effie turned to her with glasses of alcohol. "I was thinking it was time to unwind."

Katniss' eyes widened, "Uh..."

"Here take one. It's perfectly alright. How about we chat?"

She handed Katniss a glass and they both held them up, Effie clinking her glass into hers. She threw her head back as she drank and Katniss followed. While it went down smooth for Effie it did not do the same for the girl who never drank a drop in her life. It burned all the way down her throat causing her to cough and gag.

"Sorry, forgot you were a lightweight." Katniss tried not to laugh, she ended up spitting up some of the drink. Effie handed her a bottle of beer, "Here, this should be more your speed I think."

Effie tried coaching Katniss into dancing with her. Katniss held onto her waist while Effie held onto her shoulders. "You are quite the dancer," Effie smiled widely in her drunken state. Katniss laughed as she was pushed close to her chest. "What is it?"

"Why are you dressed like this?"

Effie's face sank, "Don't you like it?"

Katniss realized in her daze that she hurt the older woman's feelings, "I'm sorry, Effie. I didn't mean it like that."

"Do you think..."

Katniss cut her off, "So are you into women?"

Effie started to blush. She turned her head away for the moment.

"I am into everyone you could say."

Katniss smiled, trying not to laugh, "That's cool."

"What about you? Any boyfriends or girlfriends back home?"

"I never date."

"That's awful."

"I have no time."

Time passed quickly and both were getting tired.

"My room is so far away", Katniss complained pitifully, leaning into Effie.

"Oh, well mine isn't very far."

They both leaned on each other as they walked to Effie's quarters and fell onto her queen sized mattress. They laughed as Katniss fell on top of Effie. Then they both stopped as they locked eyes. Effie was liking the way Katniss was looking at her and the way she lied on top of her. Both blacked out before saying another word.

In the morning everyone was wondering about the whereabouts of Katniss. Jameson needed to fit her. He went to fetch Effie, expecting her to be sleeping off another hangover. That's when he was shocked to see the tribute and the mentor lying practically on top of each other under the blankets.

"Oh my."

"What's going on?" Horace asked, entering the bedroom. He was followed by Haymitch. None were sure what to make of this.

 **Find out what happens next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone wonders about what happened that night between Effie and Katniss. Once the media finds out, THINS GET CRAZY!**

Everything that happened next was a blur. Both women had hangovers and could hardly remember what happened the night before. Haymitch didn't really know what to believe other than the two got into his bar. Effie had also violated the rules given to her concerning mentor and tribute relationship, a big one being 'No disorderly behaviour including but not limited to consuming or selling alcohol, tabacco, Marijuana, coacaine, etc.'

Effie had her head in her hands as she sat down to explain herself to Haymitch.

"No harm done," she said after drinking a large glass of water.

"If word gets out about this, Effie this not only will affect you but Katniss too."

"I just wanted..."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted her to like me," she said, turning her head in shame.

"Well the sponsors want her to be someone they can control. Not this. We have to keep a tight lid on it."

"I know..."

* * *

Katniss was also questioned.

"I can't really remember," she shrugged.

"I see," he smiled smugly.

Katniss felt somewhat guilty, she had never done anything like this before; she also worried about Effie, "What's going to happen to Effie?"

"All depends on Horace. Maybe she'll just get a slap on the wrist."

It sounded unfair, "I'll take responsibility," she said firmly.

"Katniss..."

Katniss took a moment and thought out the perfect lie, "Effie caught me and told me I should go back to my room. I was a mess. She tried consoling me but I wasn't hearing it. I told her I'd only stop and go to bed if she drank with me. District 12, am I right?"

"The drinking age is still 21."

"Come on, most kids here get their first taste of wine when they're 12."

Haymitch let out a sigh, "Look, I don't want anything to happen to her either."

"Will they replace her? Will I get someone that wants to turn me into whatever they want?"

"Even if they don't replace her you are going to have to pretend you like to wear dresses and are happy about everything."

Katniss groaned, "Fine but I'm not getting any kind of surgery, I mean it."

"It's out of my hands now," Haymitch smiled nervously.

Katniss rolled her eyes.

Effie and Katniss sat in the living space, both sitting across the room not looking at each other.

Katniss decided to break the unsettling tension, "So..."

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

"No, I am. Maybe if I handled my liquor better I would have had the strength to get to my room so this never would have happened."

"I shouldn't have made you."

"But you didn't...I actually had some fun," Katniss smirked.

"Really?" Effie smiled widely.

Jameson ran into the room, "You both need to see this!" He grabbed the remote to the large LED screen and turned it on. It was some of the Capitol News highlights. A presenter, a strangely dressed man with blue hair talked gossip surrounding the Games.

"In other news, it's believed that one of the Tributes from District 12 has been having an affair with their mentor. A subject not heard of. Told to us from a trusted source, District 12's Katniss Everdenn was caught in bed with her mentor Effie Trinket," both Katniss and Effie were stunned as their pictures came on screen, "My what a lovely couple."

Katniss was horrified, her mouth agape. Effie on the other hand was overly delighted especially at the fact that she was being talked about and they didn't mispronounce her name.

"Splendid," Jameson said, touching the top of Effie's hand, congratulating her.

"B-b-but nothing happened!" Katniss blurted out, touching her hair nervously.

Jameson leaned over to her and said, "It doesn't matter what happened anymore. Now that this is being broadcast everywhere it's all anyone is going to know about Katniss Everdeen. Sorry, darling."

She stood up, ready to go to her room and hide, "Everyone back home is going to see this and think...oh no..."

Effie realized that Katniss was disgusted at the thought of them being a couple, this was not what she'd hoped for. Katniss ran out of the room.

Jameson smiled and told Effie, "Well, at least now you know."

Effie lied back in her chair, closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She had never felt this embarassed before.

Katniss locked herself in her room. She had no desire to speak with anyone. She feared that she would get a call from her sister or worse her mother about this.

Effie didn't move for about an hour from her spot. Eyes closed but very much awake.

"Effie," she recognized that voice. She opened her eyes. Sure enough there was Horace standing there, staring her down, "Time to come with me."

Effie didn't want to leave but knew she had no other choice. "Very well."

Horace escorted her outside to a helicopter. Effie was confused, she wasn't told where she was going. "There won't be much time to touch up your makeup I'm afraid."

They strapped themselves in, "Horace, where are we going?"

"You are going to be interviewed live in about ten minutes."

Her eyes widened, her face like a statue, "Me?...so I'm not in trouble?"

"After what you pulled you are very lucky. Katniss is going to be the most popular tribute before she even steps foot in the arena."

Effie smiled proudly, "Wow..."

Horace looked at her sternly, "When you are answering questions be careful with your story. But font make it boring."

Effie nodded, "Of course. Give the people what they want."

"They're going to wonder where she is. Just tell them she's being trained. You have to act like you're really in love." Effie was on the cusp of laughing. "Is something funny?"

Effie gulped and sat up straight, "No, sir. I will do as you say."

"Good."

* * *

Effie was thrown into a makeup chair and a team of artists worked on her.

"Love your makeup but let's spruce it up a bit."

"You should be showing more cleavage."

"Try this lipstick, this should be your shade."

"Use some blush on her cleavage to bring it out more on camera!"

"Are you wearing a wig?" One asked strangely as they felt up her large do.

* * *

Katniss left her room and saw that everyone was watching the TV. She was shocked to see Effie on screen sitting on a big red couch. She was being interviewed.

Katniss was extremely nervous and anxious to see what would happen.

Effie was also feeling nervous in front of all of these people in the audience. She forced a smile, no doubt stressing her mouth muscles by how much she was showing her perfectly white teeth.

A handsome but overly tanned host never stopped smiling as he looked over the cards with questions on them in his hand.

"So, Effie, tell us, how did this whole thing start?"

"Well...," Effie's eyes caught one of the camera's aimed directly at her; for Katniss back in the living quarters it was if she were looking directly at her. Effie cleared her throat and continued. "I was in District 12 for the Reaping and my eyes locked with the beautiful young woman."

"And was this before or after Katniss volunteered?"

Effie paused and smiled, "Before."

The audience applauded this. Katniss had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something about the way Effie stared lovingly into the camera.

"I see and was it love at first sight?"

"...My yes," she said absolutely swoon.

The crowd applauded and awed. Katniss was certain this was her acting, though she was very convincing. Peeta and Haymitch laughed at her bewildered reactions.

"Who was the first one to make their move?" He asked cheekily.

Effie looked out at the audience, taking her time to build up suspense. "Katniss...but she did take some persuading."

Katniss arched an eyebrow.

"So your type is very athletic women."

"She does have some nice muscles, yes. And some nice curves too," she wiggled her eyebrows at the audience. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Where is Katniss right now?"

"Oh she's training of course. She is a little shy too you can imagine."

"So have you always liked younger girls?"

"Well I..."

He interrupted, "I mean I think at 40 you would maybe want someone close to...," he couldn't even finish, playfully laughing.

Effie was irritated by this but laughed as well, "Oh you," she then turned to the crowd, "I'm 28 in case any of you were wondering."

"Well, Effie, it was a joy talking with you. We will have to have you both on very soon."

The segment ended with Effie bowing to the crowd. Katniss was relived it was over but was still worried about being so sought after now that she was in the public eye.

Haymitch tapped her shoulder, "Alright, let's go."

"Huh?"

"You have to put on a dress and get ready for your interview."

"What?"

"Don't worry it won't be as big a crowd for this one and it won't be live."

"But..."

"Just act natural. Any big questions come your way just brush it off. They'll want details on your relationship...make it up."

"So what about me?" Peeta spoke up.

"What about you? It's over there's no chance for you to be in an item now."

"But what if Katniss reveals she has feelings for me?"

Haymitch shook his head, "The people would be crushed at this point. Katniss would lose sponsors and it wouldn't look good for her."

"But how do I get sponsors?" Katniss brushed past him and laughed, "Maybe you two should start a fake relationship."

She laughed but now she had to become a lie. She was glad Effie didn't get fired but was uncertain about this whole thing. Would people think she was after older women? She never thought she wanted to drink after last night but she could use something really strong right about now.

 **See how Katniss' life will spiral next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss must try to fake her way through a staged relationship. But what happens when she might have feelings after all?**

Katniss sat down in the dark on a stage, she couldn't see anything but a table in front of her. She was nervous, she couldn't believe she let anyone talk her into going along with this. The lights came on and there was her 'small' audience, sure not as big as Effie's but very big. She was briefly blinded by a light shun right in her eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen!" The female host greeted her.

Katniss forced herself to smile. The crowd cheered. The host put her hand out for Katniss to shake but Katniss couldn't see it so the exchange looked really awkward.

"Great to have you here!"

"Great to be here!"

Once the room quieted down Katniss really was in the hot seat with all the questions thrown her way.

"So...Effie Trinket," The host said, turning to the crowd for an exaggerated response.

Katniss winced a little but continued to stretch her lips. "Yes..."

"We're all dying to know how this happened!"

Katniss' mouth was already getting sore, "Well...I..."

"Have you always been attracted to older women, Katniss?"

The audience that Katniss noticed was many young people laughed. She was starting to feel more uncomfortable, this was the longest ten minutes to fill up a show ever.

"Don't be shy, no judging here," the woman's smile was maybe more exaggerated than Effie's and she batted these super extended eyelashes that were like antenas; the more Katniss stared at her the more she hated her.

"Well it just sort of happened."

Everyone cheered but Katniss realized it wasn't for her answer, she received quite a start seeing her and Effie blown up on a big screen passed out together. Katniss' face sank, she was mortified and the host just continued to smile like a robot.

"Just happened? You both seem very comfortable!"

Katniss just wanted to get out of there but she had no choice, she had to endure this. She paused for a moment and put on another fake grin. "Well...I don't like to go into too many details."

"Well we're all friends here, Katniss," she said in a more assuring tone. She then laughed and said, "Oh I understand...so what's it like being with an older woman?" She leaned in for this one and the entire audience also did so.

Katniss felt the sweat coming down her forehead, "...Great..."

"Well unfortunately we are running out of time. We will have to have the two of you on soon. One final question, Ms. Everdeen. Are you a boob or ass girl?"

At first Katniss thought she heard her wrong but her ears were burning. The woman narrowed her eyes at her. "Uh...both?"

The audience cheered.

* * *

Back in Katniss' room, Effie was sulking around, waiting for her return. Sitting at the desk, she didn't realize Prim was on the video screen.

"Are you ok?"

Effie sat up straight, startled, he put a hand to her chest, "Oh my!"

"Sorry..."

"Wait, aren't you Katniss' sister?"

Prim nodded, "...Are you and Katniss...well...you know..."

Effie half smiled, "It's complicated."

Prim shrugged, "I really think you should...everybody needs somebody. Katniss really needs to let people in." She saw how worn out and saddened she looked, "Is something wrong?"

Effie rested her head in her hands, frowning, "I wonder if your sister likes me or not."

"I'm sure she does, she just can't admit it." They both smiled, knowing the girl's rough edges.

"So...she does like women?"

Prim shrugged, "She doesn't really talk about it. Never has. About anyone."

Effie heard someone shuffling up the hall, she turned to Prim one last time, "Thank you, Prim. I will be sure to keep trying."

"Do you know when Katniss will be back?"

Effie kept looking over her shoulder, "Should be very soon. Don't tell her I was here." She waved goodbye and fled the room.

"Stealing now are we?"

"Jameson?"

He caught her just shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"Looks like you're not done with interviews yet.

Effie quickly shifted her mood, her face lit up "Really?"

"They want the two of you to film a segment tomorrow. It will be shown during the games."

"R - really? Both of us?"

"Yes and you know what that means," Effie shook her head slightly, Jameson sighed, "They'll want you to kiss!"

Effie's eyes expanded, this caused butterflies to flap around in her stomach at just the very thought. "My, this is absolutely without a doubt the best day ever!" She twirled around childishly.

"Do you really think Katniss is going to think so?"

Effie stopped twirling and faced the wall. "In front of the whole world..."

Katniss arrived back and was informed by Haymitch about what was to happen next. Katniss met with Effie, inviting her to her room seeing that now it wouldn't be off limits.

They sat on her bed, talking over how things would go down.

"Haymitch told me it could be a closed mouth kiss but it has to be on the lips," Katniss hesitated, looking away from her.

"Well...yes...it has to be convincing...shall we practise?"

Katniss turned to her very slowly, "Uh..."

Effie touched her hand in the bed. They stared at each other as though they were looking right through, they felt goosebumps. Katniss starched the back of her head nervously.

"It will be fine. Just close your eyes. Count to three."

Katniss closed her eyes, "One, t..."

"In your head I mean," Effie nearly laughed.

Katniss closed her eyes and so did Effie. Effie moved in expecting Katniss to do the same. She opened her eyes and saw Katniss just sitting there still waiting. Effie chuckled and kissed her on the lips. Briefly and Katniss opened her eyes.

"That was...," as Katniss was searching for the right words, Effie was leaning in anticipation, "...not bad."

A bit disappointed she made a suggestion, "We should try for longer." Katniss agreed and this time she did everything right. She held onto Effie and Effie held onto her head. The kiss was deeper this time, Effie practically sucking her whole face. When they parted lips they both struggled a bit with their words and gasped.

Katniss stared at Effie,,unaware that she had smeared her lipstick and had a little on her chin herself. "Effie...don't be offended but do you like girls?"

Effie smiled and said,,"I like everyone."

 **Sorry this one was a little short. More next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss and Effie face those that want to tear them apart. Can a real relationship actually survive? Please review! Thank you very much for following so far! I am planning some other stuff after this like a Malificent story sure to come out soon!**

"Is it true, Katniss?"

Prim waited for her older sister to answer her. Katniss wasn't sure what she really felt any more. After kissing Effie she wasn't even sure who she was anymore.

"Uh...," she looked away from the screen.

"If it is I think it's great!"

Katniss saw the excited look on Prim's face, "...Really?"

"Yeah. She seems really nice."

"But...it really doesn't bother you she's a woman?"

"No," Prim shook her head.

"Or older?"

"Nah."

"Does...Mom know?"

"She hasn't left the house still. I won't tell her if you don't want me to."

"Thanks," Katniss smirked. She really didn't care what her mother thought but what if she banished her, forbidding her from ever seeing Prim again?

"I have to go now...I have to train."

"You'll win, Katniss. You'll come home."

Katniss didn't want to break down, she couldn't afford to now that she had to go into a gym filled with the very kids she'd be competing with. She couldn't look weak.

Today she had very limited time in the gym because of her next interview. The big one featuring her and Effie. Everyone in every district was going to see them proclaim their love. It was more pressure than she could bare but strangely she couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else now.

Everyone started was there. She was late of course. Everyone was doing their thing, running the obstacles and aiming their weapons at targets. The actual games weren't that far away now. It was disturbing to think these kids would be killing each other gladiator style. Some of them may have acted friendly with each other but it was all an act, making alliances and getting close.

An axe hit the wall just missing Katniss' head. "Whoops!" It was a younger girl, Clove. Katniss knew she didn't like her the moment she saw her; the feeling was clearly mutual. Clove retrieved her battle axe and gave the startled brunette a stare down; even though a foot shorter than her the little brat gave her the creeps.

"You better watch yourself, Cat-piss. Just because you're dating a mentor doesn't mean you get special treatment!"

"Excuse me?"

Clove got closer, "Doesn't matter anyway, a huge lesbo like you won't last very long. The only way you're coming back to that clown is in a body bag!"

Katniss was prepared to backhand this twerp in the face but was summoned by a guard before she could have the satisfaction. She did elbow her as she left, turning her back on her.

* * *

Since she had rejected the plastic surgery, Katniss was forced into a corset that pushed her breasts up into an uncomfortable and impossibly busty situation.

Someone in a white lab coat backstage jabbed her with a needle in her arm. "Ah! What the..." She felt an ill kind of feeling in her gut for a few seconds but it passed. Her entire body felt overwhelmed with this post I've feeling. As she passed a window she caught her reflection and saw this permanent grin that wouldn't go away.

She found Effie dressed somewhat down from the way she normally did, it was Katniss' turn it seemed to be the overly joyous one.

"Effie!" Katniss threw her arms around her, surprising the woman.

"Katniss! Well I say! Are you feeling ok?"

The way Katniss spoke made it sound like she adopted an English accent. "Oh, I'm quite alright, dear! Now let's go face the public together!"

Taking her arm and leading, they me the cheers of a much larger studio audience than either had faced before. Effie couldn't stop looking over at Katniss worriedly. She knew they must have given her something. She started to look more in pain the longer she stared at her face.

The host hugged each of them and walked them over to the couch where they sat next to each other closely.

"So here we are," the tanned male host Effie said in an obnoxious voice.

"Here we are," Katniss repeated, squeezing tightly onto Effie's hand.

"My, you two look inseparable."

"I can't let this one out of my sight fir a minute," Katniss chuckled unnaturally.

Effie wasn't sure how she felt about this version of Katniss.

"Well I think a lot of people cane here today to see one thing."

"...Oh right," Katniss clued in. She turned to Effie and everyone got to experience the magic between them. Katniss certainly was enjoying the kiss more than Effie was, she seemed far more animalistic. It didn't matter, the crowd cheered, some gave them a standing ovation. Katniss milked as much of this as she could, standing up, putting one hand behind Effie's back and the other the back of her head.

Things quieted down and the host continued his questioning. "So has there been any objections to your relationship?"

"Well...," Effie began to answer.

"None whatsoever," Katniss butted in.

"So with the games only days away...what does that mean for the Panem's most popular couple?"

Katniss smiled, clearly ready to say something but stopped herself. This was the real Katniss taking over. She had a tear in one eye.

Effie realized she had to save her, "We'll be stronger than ever."

"Do you think you will ever see each other again?"

The room was so quiet you could hear a hair pin drop.

Effie looked over at a shell shocked Katniss and smiled firmly, "You can bet on it." She leaned over and kissed Katniss softly on the lips.

* * *

Effie was insistent on Katniss staying in her room after their appearance. Katniss was still under the influence, she couldn't sit still.

"Here, drink this."

"Water? What's the fun in that?" In a last ditch effort she splashed the delusional young woman with the glass of water she offered her. Katniss, finally snapping out of it, struggled as she grasped on back to reality. "I can't breathe!"

"That's why we need to get you out of this corset!"

Effie helped Katniss out of her dress and for the first time got to see Katniss down to her underwear. She shied away but Katniss took hold of her. "It's ok...after we kissed...nothing really seemed the same anymore."

Effie slowly brought her head up to face her, "Do you regret it?"

"No...I do wish we had more time," she said, smiling more naturally, "I regret not getting to know you."

"There's still time." Effie brought her in close and kissed her more genuinely than in front of any camera. They took it to Effie's bed. Katniss helped Effie out of her dress and was greeted with her much larger breasts. Shy at first, she knew exactly what to do, exactly how to make her feel. She took each one in her hands, pushing them together, massaging them by moving her hands up and down in sequence. Effie gasped. Her fingers found their way down Katniss' waist and down the front of her panties. Katniss hesitated.

"It's alright...we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"...it's fine," Katniss whispered.

Effie massaged the front of Katniss, finding it already wet. Katniss winced as Effie's slender fingers stuck in her. She followed and did the same, feeling the thick coarse hair underneath Effie's satin garments. They continued kissing each other as they got the other off. Gasping and moaning into the night.

 **Hope you liked this one! Still more to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss competes in the games. Effie wishes for a safe return but there's a twist that neither sees coming. Hope you're liking it so far! I'm thinking of writing one based off that parody movie The Starving Games. Could be sexy haha.**

The big day arrived. No one was more upset than Effie. She had just found her soul mate and now she was being ripped away from her.

Katniss found Effie sulking on her bed. "Hey, um..."

"You better get ready. You don't have very long," Effie said, wiping away tears.

Katniss caressed her hand, "I don't regret the other night. That meant a lot to me."

Effie smiled a little, "You don't think I'm too old for you?"

Katniss briefly chuckled. She had so many thoughts burning but she knew she couldn't talk about all of them. "Can you promise me something?" Effie nodded, "Whatever happens to me I need to know my family will be taken care of..."

Effie saw the seriousness in her eyes, she knew then that she was not as strong and would never be as much as this teenage girl. "I'll do whatever it takes...but you will be fine...you'll be back..."

Katniss stopped her rambling with a kiss to the lips. Briefly she pressed her forehead to hers and worked up the nerve to say, "I love you."

Effie didn't say anything, she looked forward as Katniss got up and left the room. "I love you too...," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

Everything was a blur. Katniss could only think about home. It was a kind of numbness. She knew she had to focus,,everyone was going to be out for blood. She didn't see Peeta. She was given her clothes she'd be wearing for the game's duration. She stepped into a closed space even smaller than a closet. It was dark at first when closed from the other side but lit up when activated. It lifted her up through the ground and in a field with the other Tributes. They were all instructed to stay on the platform they were now standing on until the sound of the bell. It would be a race to a table full of supplies and weapons.

Katniss saw Peeta trembling with fear just ten feet away. Clove was glaring right across from her on the other side of the huge oval they all formed. She felt the hairs standing on the back of her neck.

The bell sounded and everyone went for the table. Katniss avoided being tackled and managed to grab the bow and arrows she needed but had no time to grab anything else. She ran for the trees. She heard some calling after her, she knew not to look back and continue on into the woods; she never even thought to see if Peeta had done the same.

* * *

Effie was on the edge of her seat watching Katniss on the flat screen. Haymitch was into his third glass of Marlo.

"You have to do something," she urged him.

"I already did. Once she finds a shelter tonight she'll get a package."

Effie held her head, "You think she'll make it right?"

He still wasn't aware of how much she truly cared about this girl, "She seems smart enough. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Effie turned back to the TV and sighed, "Right."

* * *

Katniss woke up under a tree. She found a box lying next to her. It was a survival kit. She went for the canteen first. Not much for food rations but maybe she would be sent some more later. She had to keep moving. She was still tired but she had to continue.

She had no idea how far she had gone. These woods were so much different from home; other than the actual lush plant life.

She walked for about 40:minutes before she stopped in her tracks. She dug out a bow and aimed at this tall,;muscular boy about her age. He was wielding some kind hatchet. He readied it to throw. Both steadied their weapons, narrowing their eyes at the other. She knew she had the drop on him. It was close. But drew their weapons. The hatchet came a hair away from her face as she shot arrow. It ended up going right through the boy's neck. She didn't dwell on the act she just committed, she just kept moving. She couldn't bare to look at the body as it twitched on the ground.

* * *

Effie woke up feeling a kink in her neck. She couldn't remember what happened last night, it was as though it had been extracted from her brain. She realized her bed was rather damp. With her hand she felt grass. She looked around. She was outside and wearing one of her dresses no less. This was getting strange. She stood up and nearly lost her balance in fright. She leaned against a tree and wiped sweat from her brow; in all her partying days she had never wound up too far from home.

"Effie?" She recognized that voice. She wished she didn't. She wished she was still dreaming. She turned and saw the flushed face of the young woman she cared so much about.

"Katniss?" She was shaky. This could only mean one thing and wasn't that Katniss had returned safely.

They ran to each other and embraced. "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"I-I don't know," Effie said, placing her hands on Katniss' cold face. "The last I remember was watching you with Haymitch."

"We need to find cover," Katniss insisted, "You don't exactly blend in." She said this referring to Effie's bright dress and bow in wig. Sounds of twigs snapping alerted them to a thick brush. They couldn't see anyone but Katniss pulled her along, running on a rocky path.

"Whoa now! Can we take it easy? I'm only in heels!"

They came across a cave, no one else had been there, no trace of any animal. Katniss did see it as a good campsite for now for anyway. She started a small fire. Effie, wasn't used to the real outdoors, she was fearful but hopeful since she was with someone experienced.

It started getting dark and they began to really worry. "Look!" Effie pointed to a drone landing with a package just outside the cave. Katniss went to retrieve it. This time there was a lot more food but nothing else. Bread, meat and some wine. They kept warm together, huddling close.

"We'll figure this out."

"Why am I here? Is this their idea of a joke?"

Katniss rubbed her arms, keeping her warm, "Whatever it is I'll find out, okay? They wouldn't just kill off Panem's most popular couple."

They both locked eyes, caressing the other's cheek. The warmth of the fire beat on their faces. They kissed, making out passionately. Effie lied back as Katniss climbed on top of her. Both lost in the moment as Katniss' strong hands took off the older woman's dress, exposing her large breasts. "You're beautiful," Katniss smiled seductively. She squeezed on the pink nipples. Effie squeezed Katniss' ass as she continued to add pressure.

"You must be hot. I know I am," Effie hissed in her ear, giving her ear lobe a little bite. She threw off her jacket and pulled her tank top off. Katniss had no bra on, just her freckled breasts and erect brown nipples, a fair size compared to the elegant woman. "Now, these pants...," she forced Katniss' belt off.

Katniss unzipped her pants, "I never really liked them," Katniss laughed, dropping them. She had on thin white panties, Effie ripped them off. Karniss was little shocked.

"Whoops, clumsy me."

They both laughed and continued. Both weren't exactly sure how far the other wanted to take this but neither was complaining. Both naked by the fire, they were grinding up against each other. Katniss found the danger of their situation a bit of a turn on and no doubt Effie did too.

"Ah!"

"Oh, Effie...ah...," Katniss took turns with each of Effie's breast, sucking on them and flicking her tongue.

Effie took hold of her and flipped her on her back, "Get over here, you." She was good and ready to hump Katniss' brains out by that crazy gleam in her eye. She allowed one of her breasts to fill her supple mouth. "That's it. You love them don't you? You are a breast girl after all...Oh!" Katniss gave Effie's round behind a firm slap. Effie moved the action, kissing Katniss' breasts and down to her stomach. Katniss could feel her body vibrate. She moaned as Effie did something she really wasn't expecting. Effie gave her oral, probing her tongue at her pink flaps, playing with them. Katniss had convulsions as she played with her clit, she wanted to shout out loud but she didn't dare in case she alerted anyone near. She bit her lip and forced her eyes shut, her fingernails dug into the ground.

"Ah..." She exhaled.

Effie looked up at her from between her legs, "You like that my dear?"

"Get up here," Katniss waved her over. Effie crawled up to her, kissing her moist mouth. She lied on Katniss, her head under Katniss' chin. Now she was more relaxed and could sleep comfortably knowing that for now Katniss was safe.

 **More soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your support. This will be the final chapter for this story. Glad most of you liked it. This won't be my**

Katniss felt the burning morning light coming in through a crack of the cave. She shielded her eyes and stirred. She stuck a hand out to see if Effie was still lying next to her. She patted the dirt floor of the cave. She had a scary feeling and looked around. Effie was sitting up by the entry way reading a note. Katniss could see the seriousness look on her face, something was actually wrong. She crawled over to her and looked over her shoulder. It was a letter typed up but with no distinction of who, probably Haymitch.

The letter detailed that it had been decided by President Snow and some unknown party to take advantage of the world's most daughter after couple by having them both compete and of it came down to the two of them then one would would have to take the other's life.

"I'm just a pawn," Effie said, looking away, "I ruined your life."

Katniss took a hold of her hand, "No. I made the decision to volunteer. Like I said. I have no regrets." She kissed her tenderly.

They ate what they had and continued on. "There's no way they could do anything to us. They wouldn't let us both die," Effie said, adjusting her wig and touching up her makeup as they walked.

"Well there does have to be one winner, right? Those are the rules?"

"Everyone is tired of the same old games. Why do you think they let our relationship happen? I do suppose this could also be my punishment, they know I wouldn't last a day without you." Katniss had to agree especially noticing her dirt covered heels. "If it does come down to just the two of us there would be public outcry. No one would want to see us mutilate each other."

"Fair point," Katniss thought.

Effie caught up with her and made her face her, "We're going to make. You'll see," Effie smiled, putting an end briefly to her lover's serious stone face.

Thudding boots got their attention, Katniss pushed Effie behind her and looked in the direction of the oncoming threat. She saw a clearing to where they could flee. Katniss locked an arm around Effie's and ran. Effie's dress really wasn't going to survive this place, it was already dirty and now was getting pulled and torn by the branches. She desperatly held her wig down.

To Katniss' surprise she lost her footing and face planted the ground. She blacked out for maybe a minute. Her whole body was in shock. She looked back and saw a tight rope trap she tripped over. Someone definitely spied on them and knew they'd be coming this way.

"Effie?" Katniss whispered loudly. She was gone. They took her, they had to. There was really only one person she knew of that would do such a thing. She had an ankle that hurt, sprained maybe but she needed to keep moving. She cleared away some thick branches to get off the path. She wanted to find Effie but she needed to find cover first. She pulled back a huge pine branch. She was startled to see two black eyes.

"Clove?"

"Sorry, Katniss," the little brat said, "Your princess is in another castle." She smiled evilly. Katniss was struck in the back of the head.

Knocked out again, Katniss awakened to a knife being pressed very close to her neck by one of the large young men she had seen training. She was being forced to look at Clove, she was also very close to her, so close she could smell her rotten breath.

"Didn't think we'd get back to you in time. This bitch is a lot heavier than she looks. You could've gotten away a lot quicker if you went the other way by the river but all you could think about was her. You're so weak!" She stepped aside. There, Katniss saw Effie tied and gagged to a tree. She tried to scream when she saw Katniss there more than ten feet away.

Katniss tried to control her breathing. "See. Weak! I can't believe you're all everyone talks about," Clove took a crude looking torch made from whatever she found and got one of her helpers to light it; it looked like she assembled an entire army to do her bidding. "Didn't I tell you that none of it mattered? Just because you're in the spotlight doesn't mean you'll be saved!" She was getting close to Effie, too close, teasing her with the hot flame.

"Please...," Katniss begged, afraid to talk with the knife's blade being forced on her a little more.

Clove laughed, "This is great. You make this fun for me. But maybe I won't set her on fire. All that makeup she has caked on might make her burn too fast. I want you both to suffer. So maybe..." She stuck the torch in Katniss' face. Katniss had nowhere to back away from it. She closed her eyes and almost in no time the heat went away. She heard choking. She opened her eyes to see Clove being strangled. Effie had freed herself and was choking Clove out with her own restraints.

"Back off or I kill her!" Effie threatened those about to advance on her. Katniss was let go and got behind Effie, slowly backing away from the murder minded teens.

"How did you...," Effie began.

"Oh, Katniss, you think this is the first time I've been tied up before?" She smirked and winked.

There was clearly no next step to this plan other than running away but both of them were so beat up at this point it was hard to determine how far they'd get.

"Ok," said Katniss, looking around at their options, "How about on the count of three..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence before being pushed down by a wind. Everyone was either knocked down or fled for cover. This wasn't a sudden storm but a helicopter that came out of nowhere. Clove crawled away from Effie and looked up at the beast in the sky like a scared child. A rope came down, a harness. Only one. Katniss strapped Effie in and held onto her. Neither could hear what the other said as they were pulled up into the air.

This was some kind of rescue mission, it had to be. When they were safely inside the helicopter they were escorted by two very pushy men that looked like some kind of soldiers. They led them to a room. Both were confused to see a room full of what looked like mercenaries. There too was Peeta uninjured.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked, looking at everyone suspiciously.

"We're the rebellion. We believe we can work together to take down the Capitol," said a tough looking chick with a scar down her face, "Johanna." She shook Katniss' hand.

"Where are we going?"

"A safe place."

"But...my family. My sister..."

"She's there too. A lot of people have been freed from your district. We plan to liberate a lot more."

It was a long ride before they got to this secret place, said to be underground. There was a lot of time to talk about how this resistance got started, apparently it had been working secretly for years to put a stop to the games. They knew that Katniss and Effie would be a big deal and saw that once Effie was put in they had to act.

In their little hideout they walked down a dark tunnel far from anything almost like a desert island. "You know when you said underground I didn't think you were serious," said Effie, afraid of the dark.

When they made it to a large space, big enough to fit an entire district they could see hundreds of people that were uprooted from their communities.

Katniss spotted Prim and ran to her, she put her arms around her and tried lifting her up. "You made it!"

"I said I would."

"Effie!" Prim ran over to Effie and hugged her. Katniss was a little nervous to see her mother there.

"Katniss," she smiled a little before hugging her.

"Mom...I...well I guess you already know about that."

"That's ok. I'm just so glad you're safe."

"Hello, Miss," Effie greeted.

"Come over here, there's a place you both can get cleaned up." They followed them over to a medical tent.

Weeks went by before they got word of the war that had broken out. Everyone of course was on edge about the whole thing. One night in their quarters, Effie was sulking to he self, "It will be nice to breathe clean air again."

"Effie..."

"Yes, Katniss?"

Katniss looked especially worried, scratching the back of her head. Effie couldn't explain it but she had a pretty good idea what this was. They sat down together on the bed. "If they manage to...overthrow everything...the Capitol is over...you and I...I mean we're not over...I just wanted to know if..."

Effie couldn't contain herself any longer, she kissed Katniss on the lips and answered with a louder than needed, "Yes!"

The resistance did eventually take down those in charge. The games ended. The districts were freed . All they needed were some new leaders to be voted in.

 **Thank you for reading! Certainly won't be my last Hunger Games.**


End file.
